Mistakes
by Demon Chibi
Summary: One drunken night leads to a huge mistake or is what happens afterwards the mistake...?
1. Chapter 1

**_Mistakes_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way shape or form *huge sigh*

_So here is another new story. I know I really need to finish the ones I've got up but I wrote this a long time ago and found it this morning. After reading it again I remembered how much I liked the plot and decided I had to share it with you all :)_

_(Especially with how much I owe Koug_a for _According to you ^_^; )_

_Anyway I hope you all enjoy this story. This is only the first part but more will come soon :D_

Kagome groaned as she tried to open her eyes. 'What happened last night?' she thought to herself as she winced at her aching head. "Ouch." she whimpered. 'How much did I drink last night?' she opened her eyes and let out a shriek. "What are you doing here?" She suddenly remembered the night before. She had been hanging out with her friends drinking. Inuyasha was away taking care of some business with Sesshomaru so it had just been Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and Kagome. Sango and Miroku left early because they had to get back to the kids and so Kagome went back to Kouga's where... Kagome went pale at the memory.

"Ouch don't scream so loud. Fuck my head." Kouga said sitting up slowly rubbing his head. He looked over at a pale Kagome and couldn't help but wince. She was on the verge of freaking out.

"You look over there!" she said pointing to the far wall. Kouga sighed but obliged seriously he had already seen everything. Kagome scurried out of bed and quickly gathered her clothes and rushed to the underground hot spring in the next room. 'Oh my god. That didn't happen. I'm in a relationship I can't sleep with my best friend. Last night didn't happen.' Kagome kept repeating to herself as she scrubbed every part of herself clean. 'Inuyasha I am so sorry.' she thought as a tear slipped down her cheek.

Twenty minutes later a clean composed Kagome re-entered the main room. Before her stood Kouga with only a fur pelt wrapped around his waist and a perplexed look on his face. "That did not happen. Got it? Last night didn't happen." Kagome said once she was able to tear her eyes away from Kouga's chest and all the erotic memories it brought back. "After Sango and Miroku left we came back to your place because it was close and we were so drunk that we both passed out as soon as we walked in. Got it?" Kagome said giving Kouga a sharp look.

Kouga sighed but nodded. It was for the best after all it had been a mistake. Him and Kagome had been friends for four years. Initially he had been after her as his mate but once it became obvious that she only had eyes for Inuyasha Kouga had settled into being her friend. "Alright. Got it. It didn't happen." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye "Inuyasha will never know." Kouga winced inside as he watched the color drain from Kagome's face at the name of her future mate. Kagome glanced at the sun then with a torn look on her face she hurried out the entrance. "Wonder what she wanted to say?" Kouga asked out loud as he flopped on the bed and was surrounded by the scent of Kagome.

~A few months later~

Kagome had returned from her time with a worried look on her face and quickly called Inuyasha away to talk. About twenty minutes later they called their group of friends together.

"I'm pregnant." Kagome told the waiting group of people. Before her sat Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kouga. Sango squealed and jumped up to embrace her. Miroku pat a smiling Inuyasha on the shoulder while Kouga just sat there stunned.

"Congratulations!" Sango said as she hugged her friend. "How long?"

"A little over six weeks or so the quack doctor in Kagome's time says." Inuyasha said as he got up to join Kagome.

"Are you guys going to officially become mates?" Sango asked with a squeal as she clung happily to Kagome. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other with a blush.

"We hadn't really talked about it yet." Kagome said slipping out of Sango's arms and wrapping an arm around Inuyasha's waist. "It's still so new. I only went to the doctor yesterday because I thought I had the flu and got a call this morning asking me and my mother to come back in." Kagome shook her head as a hand fell to her flat stomach.

The group talked animatedly about the news and made bets on the gender of the baby and started talking about baby names and how they could all babysit … all but Kouga who just continued staring at Kagome.

After a few hours the group dispersed. Inuyasha gave Kagome a smile as he got dragged away to help with some project he had promised one of the villagers earlier in the day he'd help with. Once everyone was gone Kagome let out a sigh. "Are you sure it's his?" Came a voice behind Kagome and she jumped a foot as she spun around to see Kouga leaning against a nearby tree. "It could be..." Kouga trailed off softly as he watched Kagome.

"No." Kagome said shaking her head. "Nothing happened. This is Inuyasha's child." Kagome said standing up from where she had been sitting.

"But Kagome the facts are something did happen." Kouga said approaching her. "If there is a chance this could be … the timing fits." He said watching her face.

"Kouga ..." She trailed off. "Sorry but no. No just no." she said spinning away and hurrying off.

The weeks passed and Kagome's pregnancy progressed with no problems. Over the few weeks Kagome avoided being alone with Kouga at all costs. Miroku had started to notice the weird actions of his friend. Kagome normally spent all her free time chatting with Kouga but since the announcement of the pregnancy she refused to be alone with him. One day she had actually started complaining and stomped off saying she felt dizzy the moment it was mentioned that Kouga could bring her to the well since Inuyasha was bedridden after a nasty demon attack. In the end Kirara had flown Kagome to the well. There was definitely something going on between the two he just couldn't figure out what. 'Maybe I should ask Sango what she thinks.' He sighed to himself as he scratched his head.

Kagome sighed as she looked down at her swollen belly. It had been two and a half months since the announcement of her pregnancy and she looked like she was due at any moment. 'What if this is Kouga's kid?' she thought to herself for the hundredth time. She let out another sigh. She ran a hand over her stomach as she felt another kick and smiled. The little guy was a kicker that was for sure. Kagome had taken to living in the past with Inuyasha because any doctor in her time would flip out if they saw just how quickly her pregnancy was going. She still visited her mother but as she got closer to her estimated due date (which was always changing) the journey through the well became harder and more dangerous on her unborn child. Supposedly they thought she should be due within the next two weeks. It had been decided that Inuyasha would go alone through the well to update Kagome's family every few days.

Inuyasha became more uneasy as the night of the new moon approached. By how the pregnancy seemed to be progressing Kagome was going to give birth soon and Inuyasha only hoped that it didn't happen on the night of the new moon.

~The evening of the new moon~

Kagome cried out in pain. Everyone's head whipped towards her as she collapsed to the ground. "It's time." she groaned as Inuyasha ran up to her and gather her up in his arms and rushed her to Kaede's hut. The whole while Inuyasha cursed the sun as it descended and Inuyasha felt the change start. By the time Inuyasha had laid Kagome on the cot in Kaede's hut Inuyasha had finished his transformation.

_Ok so there you all go :D_

_Chapter one of my latest story._

_So in the next chapter the child is going to be born. I need names. Good names. Yes names are my major weakness TT-TT_

_Anyway until I find a good name I like or one of you amazing readers suggests one I like no next chapter ;P_

**_So Read and Review! Give me names! Mwahaha :D_**

_(I will even credit the person that gives me the name in the next chapter)_

_I'm still flip flopping on gender so give me both (please specify what gender the name works for also please no stacy's or karen's or anything. I'm looking for something that Kagome might actually name her kid lol)_

_Until next time take care :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_I would like to thank The Golden Lilys Secret, Rose Haven, and Raven2010 for the names. I loved them :D_

_I ended up choosing a name provided by The Golden Lilys Secret for Kagome's baby. Though since I found names I liked as well from Rose Haven and Raven2010 I decided to name Sango and Miroku's kids. So once again thank you! I loved the names._

Kagome cried out in pain as a contraction slammed into her. "Is Kagome alright?" Shippo asked worriedly as he held his tail.

"Yeah she's fine." Miroku said picking the child up. "Child birth is just painful. Remember when Sango was giving birth?"

Shippo went pale at the memory of Sango pregnant and turned to Miroku. "Please never get her pregnant again." That one comment seemed to break the tense air around the group of men outside the hut. Sango had been a nightmare when pregnant. To be honest everyone was surprised that the town and Miroku were still intact from the event.

"She wasn't that bad..." Miroku said trying to defend his absent wife.

"Miroku." Kouga said when he was able to stop laughing at the memory. "I grew up in a pack of wolf demons. Pregnant demoness' are_ not_ something to mess with and Sango was scarier."

A scream was heard from inside the hut and a moment later a whimpering Inuyasha exited.

"What happened to you?" Kouga asked worriedly at the pained look on Inuyasha's face.

"She broke my hand!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he held his hand gingerly. Miroku and Kouga broke out into laughter as Inuyasha continued to whimper.

"I'm sure it's not broken." Kouga said trying to regain his calm.

"Nope I've broken plenty of things and trust me she broke my hand." Inuyasha said as he mentally cursed his temporary human form. "Kouga would you be a friend and go in while I look for someone to wrap my hand?" Inuyasha asked after a moment of thought. Kaede said that it looked like it would still be a while so Inuyasha thought it might be funny to watch Kagome break the smirking wolf's hand this time.

"Are you sure?" Kouga asked cautiously as he looked between Inuyasha and the hut. Inuyasha nodded and walked away. Kouga looked at the door as he heard another pained scream. When he entered he went to Kagome's side instantly. "How's it coming?" He asked Kaede and Sango.

"Slowly." Sango said with a sigh. "Why are you in here?" She asked when she realized that he didn't look like he was about to leave.

"Inuyasha asked me to keep Kagome company. He's going to get his hand bandaged. By the way nice job with that Kagome." Kouga said taking a seat next to Kagome. Kagome laughed slightly in response. "Anyway I've witnessed and even helped with dozens of demoness' births so you don't gotta worry about me." He said as Kaede was about to argue. She sighed and allowed him to stay. "How you holding up?" He asked wiping her forehead with a damp cloth.

"Kaede says I'm doing well." Kagome said in a sarcastic tone.

"You haven't reached the stage where you threaten to start cutting balls off. So I'd say you're doing rather well." Kouga said trying to lighten the mood. "You should hear some of the things that demoness' say when they're giving birth. I heard it once when I was a child and spent the next few weeks running away from the women in the cave in fear." Kouga said with a laugh. Kagome could only imagine it and somehow found the ability to laugh as well.

"Oooooow!" Kagome cried out as a large contraction hit her.

Kaede checked her and with a surprised look on her face told Kagome it was time to push. Kagome grabbed Kouga's hand and held on for dear life as she did as she was told. Things picked up at that point and to everyone surprise within ten minutes it was over. The child cried as it was taken to be cleaned.

"You did amazingly well child." Kaede said proudly to Kagome.

"You were amazing Kagome." Kouga said rubbing her hand.

"Congratulation Kagome you've got a little girl." Sango said handing her the clean blanketed baby.

Kagome cooed as she looked at her child. She was so cute.

"She looks just like you." Kouga said as he admired the child. Kagome agreed. The little girl had long raven black hair and fair skin. "You can't even tell she's a half-demon." He said as he looked at her.

Sango chuckled and moved some of the hair aside causing both Kagome and Kouga to laugh. Sitting hidden by the massive amounts of hair were two little puppy ears. "There's the demon blood for you."

"I've always wondered if that was just part of Inuyasha's family or what?" Kagome said as she gently petted the fluffy black ear. 'Well at least that answers that.' Kagome thought to herself with a sigh.

"It's actually common for all of the types of dog half-demons. Wolves included." Kouga said thoughtfully. Since there weren't ever many half-demons most people thought it was just something special to Inuyasha's bloodline. When she heard that a part of Kagome's heart fell.

"Is that so?" Kagome whispered. She had been hoping that the ears were an obvious sign of who the father was but apparently not. Kagome heard a 'Wait! What?' from outside and braced herself as Inuyasha came flying in the hut.

"I missed it?" He asked in disbelief. When he saw the bundle in Kagome's arms he deflated a bit. He had missed the birth of his first child.

"Come here." Kagome said with a soft tired smile. "Look at her." Kagome said turning the little girl slightly so Inuyasha could see her.

Inuyasha cooed at the baby as he looked at her. "She is beautiful just like her mother."

"Thank you." Kagome smiled. Kagome turned the little girl back towards her and gasped when she saw the baby open her eyes and blink at her. "Oooh." She whispered. "Hey sweetheart. I'm your mommy." The baby giggled happily in response.

"She's even got your eyes." Kouga said with a smile. "If it wasn't for the ears she'd be an exact replica of you." Kagome laughed but had to agree he was right. The only sign of the father were the ears and either of the two men in the room could have contributed that feature.

'Who's your father little one?' Kagome thought to herself as she looked the child over for any possible answer but none came. She had been hoping that if it was Kouga's child it wouldn't be obvious but at the same time she had expected to be able to tell. 'What kind of mother does that make me if I can't even tell who the father of my child is?' Kagome thought to herself slightly depressed.

"Ok its time for the men to leave." Kaede said shooing the two men out. "We need to clean up Kagome." The two men were forced out of the hut and after a little while Sango followed.

"Can I go back in?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"In a minute." Sango said. "Kagome wanted to talk to Kaede in private for a little while." Kouga looked at Sango surprised and could only guess what Kagome wanted to say.

~Inside~

"Kaede..." Kagome began slowly. "Please keep this a secret alright?" Kagome said looking at Kaede with pleading eyes.

"What is it child?" She asked concerned as she sat next to Kagome.

"Is there a way to find out in this time who the father of a child is?" Kagome whispered as quietly as she could. There was no way Kagome could go to her time and get a paternity test. If doctors noticed the difference in demon blood Kagome didn't even want to imagine the outcome. Kaede looked at Kagome in shock.

"Wait a moment." Kaede whispered back as she eyed the door. She dug through a nearby drawer and after whispering a few words Kagome didn't understand came back to sit next to Kagome. "Now explain." Kaede said in a normal voice. "I cast a barrier around the hut so no one can hear what we are talking about."

"Thank you." Kagome said with a sigh as she looked at her napping child. "I don't know who the father is." She paused. "Well I do know but I'm not sure ..." Kagome sighed and decided to explain everything to Kaede.

"So you're not sure if it's Kouga's child or Inuyasha's child." Kaede said thoughtfully.

"No I was hoping when the child was born I'd know but I don't. Does that make me a horrible mother that I can't tell who the father is?" Kagome asked looking at Kaede with pleading eyes.

"No child it doesn't. It is hard to pick out features normally when you do know who the parents are. To top it off she's almost an exact replica of you Kagome." Kaede said looking at the child who had just woken up a while ago.

"Yeah she is." Kagome said as she pet the girls cheek.

"If you want I can look into it for you child?" Kaede said thoughtfully. She was pretty sure she had heard of some such test.

The baby wriggled in Kagome's arms irritatedly. Her mother looked so distraught. Even though the adults didn't think she could understand she did. 'Mommy! Daddy is the one that smells good.' She thought to herself as she let out a small cry.

"Have you thought of a name for the child yet?" Kaede asked realizing Kagome hadn't gotten a chance to name the child. "Since you're not sure who the father is I think you should be the one to name the babe."

Kagome thought about what Kaede had to say and nodded. "I think I'm gonna name you Moriko. Do you like that?" Kagome asked after a while as she gazed at the baby. She giggled happily. "I'll take that as a yes." Kagome giggled and tickled the baby.

'Moriko. Mommy picks pretty names.' Moriko thought to herself happily. 'I hope Daddy likes my name.'

"Moriko child of the forest. Interesting choice child." Kaede said thoughtfully.

"Well I may not know for sure who her father is but I do know that he's from the wild." Kagome said with a slight blush.

"No worries child it is a beautiful name just as she is a beautiful girl and we'll figure out who her father is soon." Kaede said patting Kagome's shoulder as she got up from her seat. She walked over to the drawer she had been at before whispered a few more words and Kagome could feel the barrier she had erected dissipate.

'Can't Mommy smell who Daddy is?' Moriko thought questioningly as she looked at her mother.

Kagome rearranged the sheets around herself and Moriko then asked if Kaede could tell everyone they could come in. A moment later everyone was hurrying in to see the new baby. "She's so tiny." Shippo said in amazement as he gazed down at the little girl from his perch on Sango's shoulder. "What's her name?"

"Moriko." Kagome said with a smile.

Everyone said how cute the name was and how much she resembled Kagome. "If I didn't know better I wouldn't even be able to say who the father was." Miroku said with a laugh as he looked at the baby. "She looks exactly like Kagome."

"Hey! She resembles me a little..." Inuyasha said letting his sentence trail off. Even he couldn't find any resemblance of himself in the child. Kouga was in the same boat as Inuyasha. The difference was that Kouga knew the child might or might not be his. 'She doesn't resemble either of us.' Kouga thought to himself slightly annoyed. 'She doesn't even smell like a dog or a wolf. She just smells like Kagome like jasmine.'

Moriko looked at her father and giggled happily. 'Daddy said he likes my name. He also said I'm beautiful.'

"She's so active considering she was only born less then an hour ago." Kagome said with a tired laugh.

"She's got demon blood in her so its only natural." Kouga said with a smile as he looked at the wide eyed child.

"Alright its time for Kagome and the babe to sleep." Kaede said shooing everyone out. "They have both had a tiring day." Inuyasha held firm against Kaede's shooing and with a sigh she let him stay. "I suppose it'll be alright if you stay."

"You suppose! I'm the father!" Inuyasha huffed as he made his way over to the bed and sat down next to Kagome. Kaede shook her head with a sigh and left the hut.

"She's just trying to help." Kagome said with a tired smile. She let out a yawn and laughed when Moriko let one out as well. "You must be tired as well. I didn't notice before but she's got tiny little canines." Kagome said with a laugh as Moriko yawned again. 'Well there's another demon trait.' Kagome thought with a smile. 'Ugh gotta be careful of those when feeding her.' Kagome thought with a wince. They looked small but sharp.

"You should both get some rest." Inuyasha said with a smile as he kissed both of them on the forehead. Moriko giggled and grabbed for some of his hair as it tickled her face causing both the adults to burst out into laughter. Then Inuyasha yelped as she pulled a little too hard.

"Looks like you might need to start wearing your hair up." Kagome said with a laugh. Inuyasha grumbled but agreed that he might.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said with a sigh as he sat down. Kagome looked at him in surprise as she heard the tone he had. "Why did you name her by yourself? She's my child as well so why couldn't I have been a part of it?" Inuyasha asked with an obvious hurt look on his face.

'Mommy why is he hurt? I like him please make him feel better.' Moriko thought as she looked at her mother with pleading eyes that Kagome didn't notice as she looked at Inuyasha.

"I..." Kagome paused and sighed. She had no idea what to tell him. 'Sorry Inuyasha I wasn't sure who the father was so I decided to name her on my own. Yeah that would go over great.' Kagome thought to herself irritatedly. "I don't know. Kaede asked what her name was and it just came to mind. I'm sorry I should have talked to you. Do you hate the name?" Kagome asked looking at him with pleading eyes.

Inuyasha sighed. "No I like the name I just wanted to be a part of naming her thats all."

Weeks passed quickly as Kagome adjusted to her new role as mother. To her amazement within two weeks of being born Moriko was already trying to walk. The first time she had everyone had been shocked cause she stood up, walked over to Shippo, and gave his tail a squeeze causing him to yelp. The whole group had broken down into laughter when she refused to release the tail causing Shippo to start whining.

To everyones shock Moriko adored both Inuyasha and Kouga. If she wasn't with one she was most likely with the other. "Sango where's Moriko?" Kagome asked as she came back from washing some clothes.

"Where else would she be?" Sango said with a giggle as she pointed towards the nearby tree-line. Kagome thanked her and headed in the direction Sango had pointed.

"Oooooh." Kagome whispered when she got there. Kouga was leaning against a tree asleep and Moriko was curled up in his arms asleep. It was a truly heartwarming sight. 'She really loves these two guys.' Kagome thought with a smile as she gently brushed Moriko's hair aside and lightly rubbed one of her soft puppy ears. The child purred in her sleep at the touch causing Kagome to giggle softly.

"Hey." Kouga whispered as he opened his eyes and looked at Kagome.

"Oh! Hey. I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." She said looking at him in surprise.

"No its alright. This little monster here crawled up on me and fell asleep. Next thing I knew I was asleep." He chuckled as he looked down at the little girl.

"What can I say she adores you." Kagome said with a soft smile.

"I also adore her." Kouga said not looking up at Kagome. Kagome's heart wrenched slightly at the tone of his voice. "She very well could be mine." He whispered finally looking up at Kagome. "Maybe she senses it."

"She's just as close with Inuyasha." Kagome said defensively as she reached down to pick up the slumbering child. "Anyway it's time to eat." She said standing up. Kouga sighed but nodded.

That night Kagome asked Kaede if they could talk alone. "Any luck with what I asked you?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"I believe I might have found it but it is complicated." Kaede said thoughtfully. "It is going to be hard to acquire the items needed."

"Just tell me what is needed and where it can be found." Kagome said with determination.

Kaede sighed but listed off what would be needed and Kagome's eyes widened. It was a long difficult list. "The most complicated part will probably be getting what you need without Kouga and Inuyasha knowing." Kaede said seriously.

"It doesn't matter if Kouga knows he already thinks the kid might be his but Inuyasha and the others can't know." Kagome said looking over were the group was talking animatedly. "Do you think I'm fit enough to travel yet?"

"As long as you take it easy you should be fine." Kaede said thoughtfully.

"Alright then we will continue on our journey in the morning. We've wasted too much time already." Kagome said with a nod. It had been almost two years since they had fought Naraku and they were still trying to gather the last few remnants of the shikon no tama. Kagome looked at the almost completed jewel and noted how it looked like there were only a half dozen more pieces to collect.

Kagome walked over to the group and told them her decision. The group agreed it was time to continue. "What are you planning on doing?" Sango asked looking at Kagome. "In the past I stayed behind to watch after the twins but what are you planning on doing now that you have Moriko?"

Kagome sighed. Sango had a point. She couldn't bare the thought of putting Moriko in danger but at the same time Kagome had to be a part of collecting the jewel. It was her responsibility. "I have to go. I need to see this through till the end."

"Plus we might never find the jewel shards without you." Miroku said matter of factly.

"You should come Sango." Shippo said continuing quickly before anyone could interupt him. "Things have calmed down a lot since two years ago. "If anything does happen Kirara and I can take care of the babies. Right Kirara?" Kirara meowed in confirmation and rubbed her head against Sango's cheek while letting out a purr.

The group looked over to where Moriko was playing with the two babies. "She really doesn't look like she's younger then them. Soon enough Jade and Ryo are going to think that Moriko is older then them." Sango said with a laugh.

"It is a little scary how fast she's growing." Kagome admitted. She was only a few weeks old but the demon blood was making her age quickly. Moriko already looked to be about a year old already except she could walk flawlessly.

After a few hours more of talking it was decided that everyone and the three children Moriko, Jade, and Ryo would go in search of the jewel shards. They set out preparing for bed since they had a busy morning ahead of them.

'That sounds exciting.' Moriko thought happily to herself as she listened in on the adult's conversation.

_That is it for now. I hope you all liked this chapter._

_Please Read and Review!_

_Until next time take care :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Kagome let out a long sigh. They had only left the village yesterday and already she knew it had been a bad idea. She sat down with a sigh as she watched the two demons, Kouga and Inuyasha, argue back and forth about which way to go. Since they had left the two had been locking horns every hour or so. "Why are men such...?" Kagome trailed off as Sango walked over to join her.

"Don't ask me." Sango said shaking her head. "Jade!" Sango called running off to follow the wayward child causing Kagome to laugh softly. Sango walked back a moment later carrying a giggling Jade. 'Wait where did Moriko go?' Kagome thought to herself suddenly. She looked around and smiled when she saw that Moriko was curled up with Ryo next to Kirara as Shippo watched over them. 'It's like he's their big brother.' Kagome thought happily. "That is so cute." Kagome said with a smile. A rather loud shout was heard from Inuyasha causing Moriko to blink then let out an earsplitting screech. "God damn it Inuyasha! Kouga! Stop fighting!" Kagome yelled glaring at the two now silent demons as she ran over to calm her child.

"Man she definitely has Kagome's lungs." Kouga said as he rubbed an ear.

"No kidding." Inuyasha said with his ears pinned to his head in hopes of blocking out some of the noise.

'Why can't those two get along?' Kagome thought unknown by her Moriko was thinking the same thing as she shook her head slightly.

"Might as well make camp here." Kagome said looking up at the group. "It's about sundown and I doubt you both will come to any agreement tonight." Kagome said giving Inuyasha a glare when he opened his mouth. 'Or ever' Kagome thought to herself.

"I agree with Kagome." Miroku said taking the giggling Jade from Sango's arms. "Plus look at Moriko and Ryo they're exhausted." The group looked and noticed the two children were fast asleep.

'Wow she fell asleep fast. Is that a demon thing?' Kagome thought to herself curiously. Over their travels she'd noticed that both Kouga and Inuyasha seemed to have the ability to fall asleep seemingly on que.

The group set about setting up camp for the night. "I'm gonna go get something for us to eat." Kouga said about to take off. "That sounds good thank you Kouga." Kagome said with a smile. "Sango could you watch Moriko? I'm gonna go get some wood." Sango nodded as she took Moriko from Kagome.

The two, Kouga and Kagome, walked away from the camp. Kagome had something she wanted to talk to Kouga about and now seemed like a good enough time as any. "Kouga?" Kagome said turning to face him slightly as they walked.

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"I'm gonna need your help." Kagome said once they were a good distance away from the camp. Kouga quirked an eyebrow at her in interest. "Kaede found out a way to find out who Moriko's biological father is." Kagome said not looking at Kouga while she spoke. If she had been looking at him she would have seen the shock on his face. "No matter how much I hate to admit it I can't tell when I look at her." Kagome said sadly.

"What would you do if you found out I was the father?" Kouga asked cautiously. The look that crossed Kagome's face for the split second before she was able to conceal it was all he needed to know. 'It would crush her.' Kouga thought to himself painfully. "I don't know." She said aloud though.

"How can I help?" He asked looking away. Kagome went on to tell him about what she'd need to get and where it could be found. "Is that the reason for the sudden interest in picking up the search for the shards again?" Kouga asked causing Kagome to sigh and nod.

Unknown to Kagome and Kouga they were being watched.

"Interesting. Very interesting." A malicious voice said with a laugh as they looked over the scene of Kagome confiding in Kouga. "The little miko had a pup and she doesn't know who the father is. Oh the possibilities." The voice said with a laugh. "He'll kill for this information. Lets go." The figure said to their companion and the two vanished leaving Kouga and Kagome alone none the wiser.

* * *

"What is taking so long?" Inuyasha huffed as he paced back and forth in front of the group. He had been about to follow after them but when he caught sight of Moriko and the other children he let out a sigh. He fully trusted his companions to care for the children but he couldn't follow Kagome with the 'what if...' going through his head. With a sigh he had resigned himself to waiting and grumbling.

"Calm down Inuyasha they will be back soon." Miroku said from where he sat next to Sango. She merely ignored both men as she watched the children curled up asleep with Kirara who was currently purring softly in contentment. She adored the children and leaned down to give Ryo a small lick causing the child to giggle softly in his sleep.

* * *

"My lord you will not believe the news I have for you." An irritated growl could be heard in response but was quickly ignored. "Guess who has a child now. A little miko we know." The growling stopped for a moment interest peeked. "She also doesn't know who the father is. It's either the wolf boy Kouga or the mutt Inuyasha."

"Interesting." Was the only response they received but it was enough as they both broke out into grins.

* * *

_Ok short I know. _

_On a bright side I finally figured out how to make lines *cough* No I never noticed that button until now. So yay all my divider problems are over *nervous laugh*_

_Anyway even though it's short I hope you all like it. I will try to make the next one longer to make up for it._

_Please Read and Review!_

_Love you all and till next time! Enjoy!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"Didn't you say we were almost there an hour ago?" Kagome said irritatedly as she adjusted her bag for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"Calm down wench we're almost there." Inuyasha said not looking back. If he had he'd have noticed that tell tale eye twitch that led to an immediate yell of 'SIT!'. Inuyasha felt himself plunge face first into the ground causing a large hole to form around him. "What was that for!" He demanded around a mouthful of dirt.

"Do NOT call me wench!" Kagome fumed as she stomped over to Kouga throwing her bag at him and taking Moriko. Kouga blinked as he watched her stomp away. "Nice going." Kouga said sarcastically to Inuyasha to which he only got a string of curses. Quickly Kouga followed after Kagome.

"He makes me so mad sometimes!" Kagome said irritatedly to Kouga after a few minutes of silence. "It's always 'wench this' or 'wench that' I do have a name!" Kagome almost shouted.

'Mommy is mad.' Moriko thought as she scrunched up her face. 'Make it better!' She thought looking up at Kouga. Kouga seeming to understand the silent plea ruffled Moriko's hair and rubbed her ear drawing a pleased purr from the child.

Kagome looked down at the purring child in her arms and couldn't hold back a smile. Her daughter was just too adorable for her own good. "She really likes it when you do that." Kagome said giggling at the look on Moriko's face.

'You have no idea...' Moriko thought as she leaned into the touch some more.

"She acts almost like a cat." Kagome said with a laugh. Moriko looked at Kagome with a pout. The expression was ruined though due to her continued purring. "I'm sorry honey just like a happy puppy better?" She asked receiving a smile from Moriko. "God if my mom could see her Moriko wouldn't make it back here in one piece." Kagome said with a laugh. When Inuyasha visited her family he was at least able to defend himself and his ears Moriko on the other hand would be defenseless. "I suppose we should get back." Kagome said with a sigh.

"You alright?" Kouga asked before following her back.

"Yeah. Moriko is always able to lighten my mood." Kagome said rubbing her nose against her daughter's causing the child to giggle. Kouga smiled at the action and proceeded to follow Kagome back to the others.

"What took you so long?" Inuyasha asked irritatedly when they returned.

"If I were you I'd stop right there." Kagome said with an obvious warning in her voice. "Lets just get going again." Inuyasha was about to respond but was silenced by the combined warning looks from the rest of the group.

By the time the group stopped for the night Kagome was ready to get away from the group. From the moment they had resumed their traveling Kouga and Inuyasha had been bickering back and forth without stop. So the moment it was announced that they would stop for the night Kagome dropped her bag and walked away from the group with Moriko. A little walk with her sweet little girl was all Kagome needed to cool down.

After walking for five minutes Moriko squirmed in Kagome's arms as she tried to turn to fully face her mother. When she managed to turn she looked up into Kagome's face and reached a little hand out. Kagome smiled down at her and dipped her head so Moriko could pat her cheek. 'Mommy will be ok.' She thought reassuring herself. A second later she heard a faint sound that caused her to freeze and her ears to swivel frantically.

"What's wrong baby?" Kagome asked pulling Moriko closer to herself instinctively. Moriko let out a whimper as she turned to face the impending danger. 'Mommy! Danger!' Moriko cried in her mind as she let out another whimper. Kagome looked in the direction Moriko was staring. "Who's there?" Kagome said fiercely. A second later Kagome saw a white blur then everything went dark as she felt herself fall to the ground.

"I'm getting worried Kagome should have calmed down and come back by now." Sango said searching the trees with her eyes. Inuyasha hated to admit it but Sango was right something didn't feel right.

"I'm gonna go look for her." Kouga said rushing off in the direction Kagome had left in before Inuyasha could respond. After a minute he caught her scent and followed it. "Oh no Kagome..." He whispered as he saw Kagome's unconscious form on the ground. "Kagome...?" He said kneeling down next to her. Besides being unconscious she looked unharmed but Kouga knew all too well how deceiving looks could be. He gently shook her and after a minute Kagome let out a groan. "You alright?" He asked as she slowly got to her knees.

"I think so." Kagome said as she gingerly rubbed a large bump on her head then she froze and started looking around in a panic. "Moriko?"

Kouga's eyes widened as he looked around and noticed the absence of the child. He sniffed and started looking around in a panic. "Where's my baby?" Kagome cried as she collapsed in on herself. "I've got to find her."

"We'll find her." Kouga said wrapping an arm around Kagome's shaking form. "We'll get her back." He said with barely concealed rage. Kouga had caught the scent of the perpetrator and had finally recognized it.

"Who's taken my baby Kouga?" Kagome cried as she broke down into Kouga's chest. "Tell me." Kagome demanded when Kouga didn't immediately answer.

"Sesshomaru..." Kouga said between gritted teeth. A moment later Inuyasha and the rest of the group arrived.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked looking at the scene in shock.

"Sesshomaru attacked Kagome and stole Moriko." Kouga said with a growl as he glared daggers at Inuyasha. Some how it felt as if it was Inuyasha's fault since Sesshomaru was his brother.

"I will skin him alive." Inuyasha growled angrily. Kouga looked away his demon side slightly sated with Inuyasha's threat. "We will get our daughter back Kagome I swear to you." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome.

"We need to get moving. I don't want to even imagine what horrible things could be happening right now to my baby." Kagome said rising to her feet. Kagome got on Inuyasha's back as Sango and Miroku mounted Kirara, all thoughts of camping for the night forgotten. Without another word the group changed direction and started following Sesshomaru's scent as quickly as their legs could carry them.

* * *

"How did it go?"

"Wonderfully. Though this damn child will not cease to scream." The figure carrying Moriko said with an obvious annoyed growl.

"She will stop eventually and if she doesn't make her." Said the cruel voice.

* * *

_Mwahaha! Yes I did do that :P_

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I actually finished it then went back and added a bunch because I just wasn't happy with how short it was. I'm happy with the addition though so :D Irritatingly though it is still a rather short chapter =/ I promise to give you more in the future!_

_Kagome: Don't you always promise that?_

_Me: Hush! That's not the point!_

_Kouga: But I think it is..._

_Me: *Stuffs Kagome and Kouga in the closet* Quiet! Go have fun in there for a while._

_Inuyasha: Have you seen Kagome?_

_Me: Nope..._

_Moriko: *tilts her head questioningly at the silly adults*_

_Please Read and Review!_

_Until next time! Enjoy!_


	5. A note to the readers

**A note to the readers**

* * *

I would like to apologize to everyone for the long delay between chapters. I realize its been months (in some cases **quite** **a few** months) since I last updated. A lot has been going on from relationship problems, to job problems, to moving, all the way to my laptop breaking.

After way too long things are starting to settle down (I know this isn't the first time I've said this but this time for sure!). My laptop is also getting fixed and I should have it back within a few days. My muse is directly connected to my laptop. I've tried writing on other computers or even with a paper and pen. It's futile.

I know a lot of you are worried that I've stopped writing and that I've abandoned my stories. THIS IS NOT TRUE! I have every intention to update all of my ongoing stories as soon as possible. I would like to thank you all for your continued patience and support! I make no promises for when I'll have new chapters up because its impossible to control inspiration. My only promise is that I haven't abandoned any of my work and that I will be updating in the (hopefully) near future.

All my love

_**~Demon Chibi**_


End file.
